Existing serialization solutions typically seek to optimize the effort of serializing an object (for a given protocol) by writing the serialization logic in the most efficient manner possible. Some solutions attempt to avoid redundant serialization by caching complete serialized object graphs, then transmitting these cached object graphs enclosed (opaquely) within another serialization stream. Serialization protocols such as Java object serialization expect the user to provide hand-coded serialization if they wish to optimize.
Increasing the efficiency of a serialization mechanism will always reach an effective limit for a given hardware/software platform, and does not save the effort of repeating serialization for unchanged (or largely unchanged) objects. Enclosing a complete serialization within another serialization stream does not account for references from the outer scope. Hand-coded serialization is tedious for the developer, is error prone, and does not save redundant work.
What is a required is an improved method and system for managing the serialized form of cached objects.